


Advisor

by eveshka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveshka/pseuds/eveshka
Summary: If Ignis had been of mind to count, he would have noticed that today’s trash bag contained seven cans of Ebony, three eggshells, one empty packet of hot sauce, and a wilted lettuce leaf that had hit the floor and therefore couldn’t be eaten.In short, he’d done little beyond his paperwork than drink coffee and eat hardboiled eggs with hot sauce all day. He eyed the time, sighed, retrieved another can of Ebony and cracked it open before taking his seat at the table again. He picked up the paper to the right, looked at it for a moment, took a swig of the coffee, and began to read about the mating habits of wild coeurl.





	Advisor

If Ignis had been of mind to count, he would have noticed that today’s trash bag contained seven cans of Ebony, three eggshells, one empty packet of hot sauce, and a wilted lettuce leaf that had hit the floor and therefore couldn’t be eaten.

In short, he’d done little beyond his paperwork than drink coffee and eat hardboiled eggs with hot sauce all day. He eyed the time, sighed, retrieved another can of Ebony and cracked it open before taking his seat at the table again. He picked up the paper to the right, looked at it for a moment, took a swig of the coffee, and began to read about the mating habits of wild coeurl.

An hour later, the Ebony was gone, and Ignis wanted to know anything— anything but the average length and diameter of a wild coeurl’s barbed penis and what medical uses the various tribes of people in Old Leide thought it was good for.

He sighed, set the paper down to the left, and then looked at the next page on the right. Not enough coffee, he decided, and then pushed the papers off to the side and rested his forehead on the table.

 

This, of course was how Prompto found him half an hour later, eyes closed, lost to a dreamless sleep. The tell-tale click of a camera had the Advisor awake in an instant, back straight, glasses askew over darkly focused eyes. “And I’ll thank you to delete that, Prompto.”

“Yeah, not happening, Iggy. That one’s going in my permanent collection. What happened, anyway? Thought you didn’t sleep.” Prompto draped himself on a chair, picking up the nearest piece of paper… which had to have been regarding the coeurl. Bright blue eyes skimmed the paper, blinked, and then the blond set the paper down very slowly. “Dude.”

Ignis sighed.

“Thirteen inches and barbed?” Prompto shuddered. “And people thought it was an aphrodisiac? The _barb_?” His voice might have approached a squeak, and Ignis held his hand up to stave off any further discussion.

“Many cultures believed the sex organs of whatever indigenous creature that reproduced well were the key to their own furthered reproduction. It isn’t unheard of in any day.”

Prompto blinked, considered, and then scrunched up his nose. “Yeah, no thanks. Not for me.”

“That’s because you have a modicum of intellect,” Ignis replied, gathering up the papers he had read and turning them sideways against the ones he hadn’t as he combined the stacks of paper and set them to the side. “Was there something you needed, Prompto? Or did you break into my residence simply to take a photo of me asleep at the wheel, as it were?”

“Oh! Well, I mean, to be fair, I pounded on the door a bit before I let myself in. And before you ask, it’s Noct’s key.” Prompto ruffled the back of his hair, looking abashed. “Was worried about you when you didn’t answer.”

“Ah, well. Thank you, Prompto, but I was fine. Perhaps a bit overworked. I appreciate the concern, however. What can I do for you?”

Prompto laughed nervously, and tried not to look at Ignis as he tugged his bag up off of the floor. “I was wondering if I could get your help with my paper? I’m really good at numbers, but not so hot at words. Though, I guess you kinda knew that already?”

Ignis suppressed a smile and nodded. “I would be happy to be of assistance, Prompto. What is the subject?”

Prompto’s eyes widened and he jumped up and waved his hands anxiously. “Dude! Not right now! I just found you drooling on a paper about coeurl penises. You’re resting, I’m writing, and then you can review my work after you’ve woken up.”

Ignis opened his mouth to protest, and Prompto walked over to push him onto his sofa. “Nope, I mean it, Iggy. You take a nap and I’ll work on my paper.”

With a sigh, Ignis sat on the sofa and looked at Prompto, who pointed two fingers at his eyes, then turned his hand and pointed the same two fingers at Ignis. Then, the blond made finger guns, and walked back to the table.

Knowing full well that he wouldn’t hear the end of it from Prompto unless he rested some, Ignis settled down on the sofa, rested his head against the armrest and closed his eyes. It didn’t take long before sleep took him.


End file.
